Vester
Vester (ヴェスター Vesutā) is a temporary playable character from TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. He is the prince of Bornia, a duchy that was considered a part of Veria. Profile Vester is the son of Duke Reid of Bornia, and the best friend of Vanmillion. When the Raze Archbishop Almachius appeared, Vester remained loyal to Veria and opposed him. Unfortunately, this was not the case with Reid, who Almachius used as a puppet king. As a result, Vester and his knights were thrown in jail, though they would be rescued by Reese and the Chinon Knights. Vester knew that Alvina, the greatest Paladin in Bornia, was just as opposed to Almachius as he was, but still sided with the Raze Empire in an effort to protect Reid. With the help of Reese, Vester was able to break through a castle under Bornian control and convinced Alvina to defect. Later, he would be injured in a battle against Almachius's troops along the Bornian villages. With the help of Reese and Alvina, Vester was able to recover from his wounds and slew the archbishop, ending the Raze Emprie's influence over his homeland. Late in the campaign, Reese's sister Lanette was scheduled to be executed by the Archbishop Cordova at Fort Damasu. Despite Reese's pleas, King Volcens not only refused to rescue her, but forbid Reese from doing the same. Not wanting his troops to be executed for treason, Reese set out alone to Damasu, knowing he would almost certainly die. However, he was not only followed by the Chinon Knights, but also by Vanmillion and Vester, citing that they made an oath to him that they would always come to his aid, no matter how hopeless, just as he had done for them. During the retaking of Narvia, Vester and Vanmillion would fight off the troops in the city as Reese and the Chinon Knights retook the castle. He was once engaged to Tianna, Reese's secretary, and enjoys hitting on her. Tianna, in turn, is not amused and even takes a temporary leave of absence immediately after Vester's rescue to avoid his advances. At the end of the game, he marries Alvina, and the two are among the many Verian nobles that attend Sienna's coronation. In-Game Recruitment * 'Guest: '''Appears as an NPC unit on turn 3 of The Dark Bishop. If Alvina is alive, he can be recruited by having her talk to him. If Alvina is dead, he is recruited by having Reese talk to him. Base Stats Chapter 7 - Rescue the Prince ''*: HP in parentheses indicates the current amount of HP out of max HP. Chapter 10 - The Paladin Alvina Chapter 12 - The Dark Bishop *Note: Vester's stats are cut in half unless or until Alvina recruits him. If recruited at full strength, he will also have a Liga Charger. Chapter 14 - The Meeting Overview In Chapter 12, the player will get the opportunity to use Vester as a playable unit. In fact, doing so is required as he needs to seize the gate before turn 24 to complete the chapter. Assuming Vester is recruited at full strength, Vester is by far your strongest unit. He takes little to no damage from physical enemies and has superb offensive parameters. When combined with Counter and his Knight Sword, Vester should be able to kill most enemies in a single round of combat, with the exception of Armor Knights. He does need to tread carefully around the Raze Monk and Raze Priest that spawn, as they are armed with Scylla; because of his high base level, they will be able to 2HKO him. Vester's biggest weakness is his vulnerability to Almachius's Berserk. Though this is shared by nearly all units, it is even more dangerous should Vester be Berserked since he can likely kill or severely maim any of your allied units. It may be recommended to give him the Shining Shield to give him a chance of negating this. Because Vester can equip Lances, he can greatly speed up in breaking down the door to Almachius. The player will not need to be concerned with losing any items they give Vester, as he will return them at the end of the map. Gallery Category:TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga characters